The Rainy Day Women
by jenthepenpen
Summary: Hey so i wrote another scene, hope you like it, let me know by reviewing if you want me to continue! luv jen
1. Its always bin you

Hey this is more like a scene than a story, basically I wanted to write the scene they get back together, so from info I've heard bout how they mite be getting back together and from my own take on it I've come up with this, its very slushy for me but I was listening to that song by bellx1 and it just worked.

Seth was sat on the bench near the pier in the pouring rain. He looked out at the water, he realised now that he had lost Summer forever. Why does this have to happen to me? He thought. He bit his lip as he felt the tears mix with the rain, he didn't care about anything anymore, he didn't care that he was drenched to the bone that he would probably freeze to death, he just wanted her and she wanted Zach. She was gone for ever, he had truly lost her.

"Cohen?" a voice said from behind him. He swivelled round and saw Summer standing there also getting drenched by the rain. He stood up and walked round the bench.

"Summer...what are you doing here? Where's Zach? He looked behind her expecting to see him but there was no one there. He looked at her closely and realised she was crying too. She walked closer to him and he caught his breath as her familiar smell surrounded him.

"I need to tell you something Cohen that I've been meaning to tell you for a while" she was trying to fight back the tears as she continued, "you...you really hurt me last summer, when you left, you really hurt me and I couldn't understand why you would do it to me...to us..."

"Summer, I'm sorry about that, I already told you how sor..." She put her hand up to stop him and continued.

"No wait Cohen, I'm not here for an apology, i forgave you a long time ago Cohen, I came to tell you that...I can't...I can't lie anymore" She stopped talking, trying to compose herself. Seth looked down at her confused wondering what she was trying to say. She looked into his eyes again; the eyes that made her feel so alive.

"I need you Cohen, I've needed you all the time, and I thought I could move on, that I would be fine without you but I'm not fine Cohen, I haven't been fine all this year...without you..." Seth looked at her, a look of awe on his face; he couldn't quite believe what she was saying to him.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is...I...I love you, I always have, I want to be with you, i need to be with you" She took his hand and looked up at him again. He didn't say a word.

"Say something, please Cohen, if I'm too late then tell me, I need to know" She dropped his hand, realising she had left it too late. He looked at her again, she saw he was crying, but she saw something else in his eyes..love?.

He leaned towards her and their lips met. Their emotions exploded as they kissed passionately, finally being where they both belonged. She wrapped her arms around his neck as tight as she could and he wound his arms round her waist picking her up and holding her to him. They stopped for a second and looked into each other eyes, Seth swept some of her hair across her face, she smiled at him, feeling delirious with happiness, she kissed him again, feeling her heart explode in her chest, she realised that this was the place meant for her, in Seth's arms...


	2. Home

so I decided to try and write a second scene as I was feeling all soppy again, loll, its very short but tell me what you think, I was thinking bout making it into a fanfic story but if I did then obviously I would have to break them up sum how as I cant have them saying I love you too for 10 chapters! lol, tell me what you guys think, and if you want me to make it into a story and I'll consider it Review and tell me if you want me to continue! luv jen

scene 2

After standing in the rain kissing, for what felt like forever, Seth and Summer started to walk towards the Cohen house, he wrapped his arms around her, trying to warm her up from the cold, she didn't want to spoil the moment by telling him she wasn't even cold, being with him set her on fire. So she just walked contented in his arms.

They reached the Cohen house, and Seth put his finger to her mouth, gesturing for her to be quiet, so they didn't wake his parents. They tip toed up the stairs, hand in hand and both breathed a sigh of relief as they closed the door to Seth's bedroom behind them.

"They think I'm asleep already" Seth whispered to Summer as he pulled a t-shirt and shorts out of his draw for Summer to change into and threw them to her. She caught them and got changed quickly waiting for Seth to come back from the bathroom.

"So you wanna stay?" a voice whispered in her ear, she turned round and smiled at Seth, still feeling like it was all a dream. Although she wasn't sure about staying so soo, she wanted this to work this time, to not be so rushed.

" I don't mean doing anything, I mean just cuddle, I just wanna hold you and never let go, cuz I'm scared I'll wake up tomorrow and this is all a dream" His face had grown more serious, and flickered with doubt. Summer kissed him on the lips and without saying anything led him to the bed and they both settled down, with Seth's arms wrapped tightly around Summer. She sighed with content and snuggled even closer to him.

"I love you Seth" She whispered into his chest. She could almost feel him smiling even though she couldn't see his face.

"I love you too Summer"


End file.
